Drones
by Matt'sUke
Summary: Gilbert never agreed with Ludwig's views. Roderich is determined to change his mind. WARNING: Ideologically sensitive material, mentions of the nazi party, yaoi, rape, and bad language.


AN: This was written after watching my Roddy in Cabaret while in Gil cosplay and therefore his mindset. For those of you who don't know it, it is centered in Nazi Berlin and there is one song in particular called "Tomorrow Belongs To Me" Look it up. It's very powerful, especially this performance of it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

Dedicated to my Roddy. 3 I miss you.

Enjoy.

Something wasn't right. Red eyes followed his brother as he enthusiastically shouted orders given by his fuhrer. Her wanted to stand by his brother no matter what. Ludwig had always been his first priority but now… Gilbert shook his head slowly. How much longer could he sieg heil and wear this damn armband when he was watching his people become robots.

Nothing more than drones being told what to think.

The Kingdom of Prussia put his head in his hands. The man he liked… Loved? Well, cared a whole lot for, just fell into line behind his brother, a darkness appearing in his violet eyes that didn't fit the aristocrat. No, it was all wrong. The albino let out a heavy sigh and took off his armband. There was no superior race. People are people right?

"You should be wearing this."

Gilbert looked up to see a familiar Austrian holding his armband out to him. Familiar? No, not anymore. He was just a drone now. The red eyed man took the band, "Danke…" Their eyes met, red searching violet for something… Anything… Humanity? "You've been spending too much time with mein bruder." Roderich grinned, "Jealous?" Gilbert stood up suddenly, "Nein.. Even if I was, that's not the point. His ideas are-"

"Revolutionary? Fresh?"

"Way off."

Roderich frowned, "I beg your pardon?"

"Why can't you see? Just because they are Jewish, they're still German."

"They are not!"

There would be not reasoning with him. The Austrian was solid in his views and his views lay with the Nazi Party. He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, challenging the Prussian. "Are you betraying us, Prussia? Do you wish to go against all your brother, no Germany and I are working for? You do not deserve to be called a brother of his. You are a country falling apart, ripping at the seams!"

"And what are you?" Those words stung. How dare he make such accusations, "You started this war, this gott verdammt pointless war and now you just sit on the sidelines and watch it happen! What is it? Just want to feel like you're part of something? Feel like you belong? Why am I the only one who sees this is wrong! Roddy, snap out of it!"

Something snapped in the Austrian just then. With a few quick strides he closed the distance between himself and the Prussian, grabbing a fistful of silver hair and yanking his face close, "You will not be so disrespectful. You will learn your place in this world or you will perish." The brunette spat each word as if the red-eyed man was not even worth the effort of speaking them. He tightened his hold on the other's hair eliciting a small grunt of pain from his lips.

Gilbert was shocked. What happened to the mild mannered aristocrat he cared for?

Surely this wasn't him.

He took hold of the other's hand trying to break free only to be pushed back onto the couch behind him. He raised an eyebrow at the Austrian advancing on him, untying his cravat. "But maybe you need to be taught your place."

"Rodd- A-Austria… What are you-"

"Maybe I should teach you."

Red eyes went wide at the sight of violet eyes darkening. The owner of the former hastily standing up only to he pushed back down by the latter. "Hey now, I think you've officially lost it."

"Lost it? Hardly." Here Roderich laughed darkly, "I have a duty to my country. And my country wishes to follow Germany, crushing all who oppose this goal." The Austrian stood over him and took one of his hands as if considering it but in that moment it was clear to Gilbert what he intended to do. "Oh no you don't! That's not awesome at all!" But where he was stronger, the other man was faster and had his hands bound together with his cravat before another protest could be uttered from the albino's pale lips.

Admittedly, fear was beginning to make its way into Gilbert's heart, replacing the warm feelings he felt for the man standing over him as he pulled fruitlessly at his bindings. "Let me go!" Gilbert shouted, though he knew his plea would not be answered. And it wasn't. "I can't do that mein liebe." That hurt. Such a kind name in such troubled times, in the midst of such a cruel event. For there was no love in his actions as Roderich forced his pray back onto the couch, hastily removing any clothes in his way.

Gilbert turned his head away shouting protests and pulling at his bonds kicking and squirming only to feel a piece of cloth force its way into his mouth. It took the albino a moment to realize that the object now gagging him was none other than the armband he refused to wear. "There. You know," Roderich was saying, from somewhere far away. Certainly not right in front of him, doing these unspeakable things. "that looks good on you." A low growl emitted from the Prussian's throat earning him a harsh slap across the face. "What a shame. It seems your acclaimed "five meters" doesn't like me at all." He wouldn't cry. How every cell in his body wanted to yell out for the Austrian over him, yet couldn't. This was all wrong. It was never supposed to be like this.

Roderich climbed on top of his pray. "Too bad really. It would have been nice that way."

'Nice for who?' thought Gilbert bitterly glaring at the other man. "Now, now, don't be so bitter." Roderich brought his hand down to the albino's length and began to stroke him slowly. "I want to show you the merits of following our party… you're going to enjoy this." Gilbert groaned as he was slowly stroked to full hardness his protests lost behind the swastika covering his mouth. "Mmm…. That's much better." One well-aimed kick landed itself in the Austrian's side earning him a glare. In a matter of seconds the brunette's hand was on his throat and tightening. The gag was already making it hard to breathe and now this was making it near impossible. "I suggest you stop struggling and pay close attention," here he leaned down by the other's ear slowly releasing his neck and reaching down to release his own length from his pants, "unless you want me to have to teach you again." Gilbert shook his head weakly as he felt the other force his legs open and line himself up at his entrance. There was nothing he could do but prepare himself for the pain that was to follow. Even so, when he felt the other thrust in hard and fast giving him no time to adjust, he couldn't help but cry out in pain behind the gag. The horrible feeling of being torn in two wasn't only physical. His heart grew heavier with each rough motion, even as he told himself that this was not the man he loved. This was just a shadow of him. A mindless drone, nothing more.


End file.
